


Ninth Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Audio 01.01: The Bleeding Heart, Audio 01.02: The Window on the Moor, Audio 01.03: The Other Side, Audio 01.04: Retail Therapy, Audio 9: Night of the Whisper, Audio Series: Destiny of the Doctor, Audio: The Ninth Doctor Chronicles, Book: The Clockwise Man, Book: The Deviant Strain, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e02 The End of the World, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Gap Filler, Gen, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Rose, Prompt Fic, Spoilers, The Doctor on His Own, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the Ninth Doctor and his companions. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.





	1. To Prevent a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor, Adriana Jarsdel, and Stan during “The Bleeding Heart”

The Doctor folded his arms. “Tell me about the war.”

“Why don’t you already know about it?” Adriana glanced at her cameraman, Stan, in bewilderment. “It’s big news throughout several sectors.” She laughed. “I should know.”

“I travel a lot.” The Doctor leaned closer, his blue eyes barely blinking. “So tell me what you know.” 

The reporter sighed. If this lunatic hadn’t just saved her from being crushed by General Anastri, she wouldn’t be giving him the time of day. “Fine. I’ll answer your questions for five minutes, but after that I need to get ready for the nightly report.”


	2. Mud, Mud, Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor during “The Bleeding Heart”

He studied the red in the grout of the bathtub. It wasn’t quite the same shade as the mud that had dried on General Anastri’s body. On a hunch, the Doctor scanned it with his sonic screwdriver and nodded when it confirmed the substance was indigenous to Galen. 

The Doctor nearly said so out loud, until a question from Adriana changed his mind. There had been a time when he wouldn’t have minded an entourage following him around while he investigated a murder and averted a war. Those days were long gone, so instead he lied. 

“Yup, definitely an accident.”


	3. Parting of the Riverways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor, Stan, Andriana Jarsdel, Constrand, and Savador during “The Bleeding Heart”

“Watch out,” the Doctor yelled, but the warning came too late. The riverbank gave way and Stan, Adriana, and Constrand disappeared beneath the water. 

“They’ll drown, we have to help them!” He looked to Savador, but found himself staring at the mystic’s back as he fled upstream. “Just me then, as usual. Fine.” 

The Doctor ran downstream, searching the rushing water for signs of life. If he didn’t save them before they reached the waterfall, all three were as good as dead. 

Adriana broke the surface and screamed. “Help!”

The Doctor didn’t pause to think. He dove into the river.


	4. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor and the TARDIS after “The Bleeding Heart” and before “Rose”

“I invited someone to join us,” the Doctor told the TARDIS. “You’d have liked Adriana, she was a reporter, a psychic, and very brave. So brave that she died using my sonic to end another atrocity of the Time War.”

He hit the console with his hand. “Even now, after they’re all dead - the Time Lords and the Daleks - the war is still killing and destroying. When will it end?”

The TARDIS whirred and a cylindrical device appeared. The Doctor picked it up, examining the pale silver and gold metal, the blue light at the end - a new sonic screwdriver.


	5. Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler during “The End of the World”

It was too much. The aliens…there were so many of them on Platform One and they all looked…

Rose rushed from the crowded reception room into the comforting quiet of the hallway, chiding herself the whole way. The Doctor was alien too, and yet she didn’t feel this kind of panic with him. She’d even run away with him in his impossible blue box. But he looked like a regular bloke with a silly grin, not a huge head floating in a tank or skin stretched thin like a trampoline…

Shivering, Rose hunched into her jacket and kept walking.


	6. After Earth Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor and the Face of Boe during “The End of the World”

As the surviving guests loaded onto their shuttles, the Doctor watched Jabe’s people depart and wondered if they realized how brave she’d been. 

“Doctor?” 

He turned to see the Face of Boe approaching. The creature’s voice touched his mind gently. “Despite the cost, you did what you had to and saved us all…again.”

“Again?” The Doctor frowned. “Sorry, have we met? I never forget a face, but I don’t remember you.” 

“We’ve met, in my past, your future. We’ll meet again soon,” the medical staff pushed the Face of Boe toward a shuttle, “and I look forward to that.”


	7. The Empty City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler and the Ninth Doctor during “The Window on the Moor”

“Doctor?” Rose stood beside a table outside a cafe. “Looks like someone ran out in the middle of lunch.”

The Doctor joined her, frowning at the plates full of food. Suddenly he stuck a finger in the middle of something that looked like mashed potatoes.

“Ugh!” Rose made a face. “That’s disgusting-“

Ignoring her, he licked his finger. “Needs salt. More importantly, it’s not cold. Whatever made them leave happened recently and without warning.” 

“Bathroom break?”

“Then where are the cafe staff?” The Doctor walked further down the street. “Come on. The whole city can’t be empty. Let’s find someone-“


	8. Chaos in the Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor during “The Window on the Moor”

They were unlike anything he’d ever seen - as large as horses, but shaped more like panthers with wings. The Doctor couldn’t resist meeting one. 

“Look at you! You’re fantastic!” 

His grin faded when the creature charged him. He dove and rolled out of the way, the crowd scattering around him in all directions. Quickly on his feet again, he glanced around to get his bearings. People crowded in on him, herded down the street by the soldiers and forcing the Doctor to walk that direction too. Suddenly, he remembered… 

“Rose? Where are you?” But she was nowhere to be seen.


	9. A Day of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler and Emily Brontë during “The Window on the Moor”

“Rose, are you ill?” 

“No, it’s just…I lost the Doctor in a riot, was rescued by a duke, escaped through a portal to Earth, met Emily Brontë, went back through the portal, and now we’re about to stage a prison break. Even by the Doctor’s standards, it’s been a busy day.”

“It sounds thrilling.” Emily frowned. “Although I’m unsure why meeting me is among your list of wonders.”

Rose started to answer, but thought better of it. “Let’s go. The Doctor and Ada need us.” 

“Do you know how to find the Glass Prison?” 

Rose shrugged. “Follow the soldiers?”


	10. Trapped on the Moor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler, Duke Alexandro, and Duchess Ada during “The Window on the Moor”

“What do you mean you’re not going back?” Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at Alexandro and Ada. “The Doctor and Emily risked their lives for you. We can’t abandon them to Prince Julius - he’ll kill them!”

“Rose-“

“What about me? You’re willing to leave me trapped in the past?” She began to pace. “I’ll never see my mum or Micky again-“

“Rose-“

“How are you going to find your stupid army anyway? Emily was the only one who knew where the other portal was!”

“Rose!” Duke Alexandro swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, but our people come first.”


	11. The Last War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor before “Dalek”

The Doctor was alone in the console room when the systems picked up the signal.

“Distress beacon?” he muttered, running his fingers gently over the warning lights. The sound brought back memories of other cries for help. So many in need that he couldn’t help them all. Death and destruction throughout space and time, courtesy of the Last Great Time War. 

The Doctor shook his head to clear it. There was no point brooding on the past when someone needed him right now. He checked the time-space coordinates the TARDIS was being pulled toward: Utah, United States of America, 2012.


	12. The Survivors of the Time War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor, Henry van Statten, and Goddard during “Dalek”

The soldiers dragged the Doctor into a lab. “You don’t have to do this!”

“Yet I choose to.” Henry van Statten strolled in afterwards with Goddard close behind him. “Strip him.”

“I’m no threat to you, but that Dalek is. One Dalek can wipe out this entire base.” Once they’d removed his leather jacket and t-shirt, the attendants began shackling his wrists to an observation table. “Worse - that Dalek, even as beat up as it looks from the outside, can learn to make more Daleks.” 

Statten grinned. “Imagine what the Defense Department will pay me once I have those secrets.”


	13. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “Dalek.”

“Stop!” a voice yelled, loud enough to be heard over the noise.

Derrick Carrier shut off the machinery and glared at the grinning young man in a suit who was striding toward him. “I’ve got orders to fill this complex with concrete-”

“Change of plans,” the stranger interrupted. “I need the equipment inside removed first.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’ll answer all your questions,” he glanced at Derrick’s ID badge, “Mr. Carrier. Just look into my eyes.”

Derrick frowned. “What?”

“Up here,” the man pointed at his face. “You see, I am the Master and you will obey me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how well this fits into the Master's timeline, but it was an interesting idea (to me at least).


	14. The New Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor, Adam Mitchell, and Rose Tyler during “The Other Side”

Adam Mitchell had only been onboard the TARDIS a minute and the Doctor was already regretting it. It wasn’t that Adam wasn’t clever - he was, for a human - but he had no natural curiosity. To Adam, everything had to have _“a use.”_

How boring. Why Rose brought him along…

“Am I right Doctor? About it being dimensionally transcendental?” Adam cleared his throat. “Doctor? I said-“

“I heard what you said. Well done, you are right. Seems you’re not just a pretty face after all.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and set coordinates for Manchester, 2012. 

He was taking Adam home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of paraphrasing of some audio book dialog at the end of this one. All credit for that goes to Scott Handcock, who wrote "The Other Side."


	15. Theater 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor, Kayla, Rose, and Adam during “The Other Side”

Kayla urged Adam and Rose out of Theater 9. The Doctor followed but, once everyone else was clear, he slammed the doors shut and locked them. Tossing his sonic screwdriver in the air, he grinned eagerly. There was only one way to solve this mystery and it wasn’t by running away while it happened. 

The Doctor had started down the aisle to check the readings on Kayla’s monitoring equipment when someone banged on the door. 

“Doctor?” Rose’s voice was panicked. “Are you in there?” 

He ignored her question, focusing instead on the ripples that appeared on the old movie screen.


	16. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Adam, and Kayla during “The Other Side”

“He could be laying unconscious.” Rose glanced at Adam. “Come on, help me look!”

“He’s gone, Rose.” He reached out to touch her shoulder. “The Doctor’s gone.”

“Gone where though?” Kayla was hunched over her equipment. “All the exits were locked.”

“It took him.” Rose shrugged off Adam’s hand and walked to the front of the theater to study the damaged seats. “Whatever did this took him.”

“We don’t know that,” Adam huffed, exasperated, “he could be-“ Rose glared at him and Adam thought better of finishing his sentence.

“He’s not,” she replied. “You don’t know him like I do.”


	17. Birmingham, England, 1894

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor during “The Other Side”

Light screamed across his senses. The Doctor called out, but the light swallowed his voice in the same way it was devouring space and time. 

He fell and hit his head hard. Rolling to his knees, the Doctor realized he was repeating Rose’s name over and over like a mantra. Blinking, he looked around. A sea of faces peered back at him from the seats of an old fashioned theatre. 

“Line!” The voice came from behind him. Touching the bump on his head gingerly, the Doctor turned to see an annoyed actor dressed in 1890s clothes glaring down at him.


	18. Time Travel, The Slow Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninth Doctor and Rose during “The Other Side”

The Doctor held the phone to his ear, but he was no longer listening. He needed to rescue Rose in 1922, then get them both back to Adam in 2012. But, separated from his TARDIS, he didn’t have many options for accomplishing that quickly.

“Doctor?” Rose’s voice crackling down the line brought him back to the present. Cringing, he hung up on her. If he timed this right, she’d see him in a few seconds, her time.

“Guess it’s the long way around for me.” Grinning, he walked into the night. “Just as well, I could use a thirty-year vacation.”


	19. Genius Level Jiggery-pokery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Kayla during “The Other Side”

“Do you think this will to work?” 

Adam shrugged. “I’m trying to make a temporal stabilizer - a thing I’ve never heard of before today - out of rather substandard equipment-“

“Hey!” 

He continued making adjustments but gave Kayla an apologetic smile. “No offense, but it is. Plus, none of this stuff was meant for the purpose we’re putting it to because this science hasn’t even been invented yet on this planet.”

Kayla’s shoulders sagged. “So there’s no hope?”

“I didn’t say that. After all, I’m a genius and the Doctor seems…pretty smart too. If anyone can do it, it’s us.”


	20. The Bygone Horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor and Rose during “The Other Side”

“It’s now or never!” The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and ran for the gash in the space-time vortex. Grinning, she ran with him, eager to return to 2012. Hands gripped her shoulders and arms, pulling at her clothes. Her fingers slipped from the Doctor’s grasp.

Rose screamed as she tumbled backwards, disappearing into the crowd of possessed Jazz Age dancers. For a moment she was lost in the press of bodies, but finally she broke free. “Doctor,” she called, turning toward the portal, but both it and the Doctor were gone. 

The Bygone Horde encircled her and laughed as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, I liked this story a lot, which is why you now have a bazillion drabbles for it.


	21. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Bygone Horde during “The Other Side”

Rose kept her voice steady. “The Doctor can take you someplace you can live. You don’t need to take over Earth and kill everyone!”

“The Time Lords destroyed us-“

“Yeah you said, in the Time War. But you can trust the Doctor-“ 

The voices of the Bygone Horde laughed. “Why trust when we can take what we want?” 

Rose felt something in her pocket buzz. She shrugged and reached inside in what she hoped looked like a casual gesture. Her fingers brushed against the TARDIS key. Seconds later, a time-space portal enveloped her and she fell into the Doctor’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this story.


	22. Style Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor, Rose, and Peter Dickson during _The Clockwise Man_.

The Doctor ran at the men, meaning to tackle the aggressor or at least startle him. He lowered his shoulder, hit the larger man in the chest, bounced off, and landed on the ground with a thud. Pain radiated down his arm and through his shoulder. It felt like running into a tank. 

The sound of Rose calling his name brought him back to himself. As the unknown attacker amble away into the night, the Doctor crawled toward the other man who had collapsed beside him.

“Still alive,” the Doctor muttered. “Good. No points for style, but hey…it worked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this book. So I'm warning you now, there will likely be a lot of drabbles for it.


	23. The Gooseberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, the Ninth Doctor, Edward Repple, and Major Aske during _The Clockwise Man_.

“Spotted something you like?” 

Rose startled slightly, then blushed. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring and was glad the Doctor seemed the only one to notice. “Have you seen Repple’s face?”

“I saw he had one,” the Doctor teased. “So does everyone else at this party.”

“He looks like a Hollywood actor or something. So symmetrical.” Rose made a face as he chuckled at her. “I’m not planning to ask him on date or anything. It’s just…he and his friend, Aske, there’s something unusual about them.”

The Doctor shrugged. “Seem like typical humans to me. You ready to go?”


	24. The Painted Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa Heart and Freddie during _The Clockwise Man_.

Once Rose joined the others in the drawing room, Melissa Heart hurried from the hall back into the dining room. Freddie leaned forward, trying to see what she was doing from his vantage point on the dark staircase. After all, she’d told the others she was leaving...

The Painted Lady emerged carrying something dark. Freddie recognized it as the coat Rose’s friend, the Doctor, had worn. He considered calling out to warn the adults about the theft, but he didn’t want to get into trouble. 

Instead, he watched her slip silently out of the house and into the London fog.


	25. Too Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor during _The Clockwise Man_

From his window, the Doctor gazed out at the nighttime skyline of 1920s London and brooded. First the TARDIS was stolen, then his jacket and with it his sonic screwdriver. It was all beginning to feel very targeted and deliberate. Had one of his old enemies been laying in wait for him? It wouldn’t be the first time.

What about Sir George’s little party of conspirators and whatever was going on between Repple and Aske? Where they somehow related to the thefts or the attack on Dickson?

He sighed. Too many questions, when what he really needed was a plan.


	26. The Bare Necessities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Ninth Doctor during _The Clockwise Man_

“Why are we stopping,” Rose asked as the Doctor helped her out of the cab. 

“You need other kit to wear,” he opened a door for her, “so we’re going shopping.”

“Great!” Rose’s grin faltered. “You have cash, right? We’ve enough problems without getting tossed out of here.”

He looked scandalized. “‘Course I've got cash! Now hurry up, before they close.”

Rose grabbed several outfits and hurried to try them on. Finally, she settled on a suit and a better fitting dress.

“Take one of these too,” the Doctor added a nightdress to her pile, “before you scandalize more servants.”


	27. After the Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, the Ninth Doctor, and Lord Wyse during _The Clockwise Man_

Rose finished her eggs and yawned.

The Doctor glanced up from the chess table. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“Indeed, my dear,” Wyse nodded. “Those ruffians who broke in won't dare return in daylight.”

She stood wearily. “What’re you going to do?”

“Have another cup of tea.” The Doctor grinned. “Go on, you need your rest. Lots to do later!” Once she was on her way upstairs, the Doctor stood and pulled on his coat. 

“What about your tea,” Wyse asked, eyes twinkling. 

“Never said I’d drink it here.” The Doctor winked and hurried out into the cold morning.


	28. Visiting the Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie during _The Clockwise Man_

Once the door closed, Freddie hurried around the building looking for a window to observe the goings-on inside. Despite what he’d told the Doctor earlier, he hadn’t given up on his own investigations.

A bank of large windows at the rear of the house led onto a veranda and the river. Limping up to the nearest, Freddie spotted Rose, the Doctor, and Melissa Heart speaking animatedly. Although he couldn’t hear their conversation, he guessed from how the Doctor gripped Rose’s hand something was wrong.

Leaning forward, Freddie gasped. The suits of armor at the back of the room were moving.


	29. Drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Repple and the Ninth Doctor during _The Clockwise Man_.
> 
> October 21, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Drain

The Doctor was sinking. The water from the Thames roared through the glass tunnel that connected Melissa’s house to her spaceship, pushing his body along with it. 

Repple struggled against the current, grabbed the Doctor’s coat, and pulled him upward. When they broke the surface, they were inside the house’s vaulted cellar. Hauling the Doctor under one arm, he latched onto an iron light fixture with his other hand. 

As the water drained away, Repple lay him gently on his back and checked for a pulse. “Two heartbeats,” he wondered out loud, as the gears of his face whirred steadily.


	30. A Meeting with Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor and Lord Wyse during _The Clockwise Man_.
> 
> October 14, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Clock

In the darkness, the Doctor searched for Wyse. 

Suddenly something hit him from behind. Wyse grunted as he drove his shoulder into the small of the Doctor’s back, forcing him forward and through the face of Big Ben. Glass shattered around him. The Doctor twisted, trying to grab one of the clock’s hands to stop his fall, but they were both too far away. He bounced against a thin ledge below the clock face and scrabbled at its surface. At the last moment, his hand caught hold and he slammed against the tower. 

The Doctor dangled 300 feet above London.


	31. Truce on the Powell Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie Tyler and the Ninth Doctor during “Retail Therapy”

“See, I’m sure I’m right: Glubby Glubs help people.” Jackie frowned. “But in case I’m not, we need a plan.” 

The Doctor eyed her skeptically. “We?” 

“Yes, we! These people here on this estate are my friends. If I’ve done something to hurt them, not saying I have, but if I have I want to make it right.” She turned to him pleadingly and for a moment she looked so much like her daughter. “Will you help me do that, Doctor?”

He stared at her, then his face broke into a wide, silly grin. “Of course. It’s what I do.”


	32. A Late Night Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie Tyler and the Ninth Doctor during “Retail Therapy”

The Doctor paced in front of the TARDIS. “We need to get into Glubby Glub’s offices and-“

“Oh no you don’t! I’m not having you breaking and entering on my account. Worse, swaggering in through the front door, accusing everyone of being aliens.”

“But-“

“No! You leave that to me. In the meantime, stop bothering all my customers.”

“But-“

“I’m serious, Doctor! If I find out something really is wrong, then you can deal with it. But until we know, you can stop with the interrogations and snide comments. Got it?”

He folded his arms and made a face. “Fine.”


	33. Attack of the Glubby Glubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler and the Ninth Doctor during “Retail Therapy”

The pink glow of the Glubby Glub brightened even as the Time Rotor dimmed. 

“It’s draining her,” Rose whispered in horror. Pulling out her phone, she texted her mother. “Come on, mum - answer!”

“It’s killing my TARDIS!” The light from the pink egg was nearly blinding now. The Doctor struggled toward the console, gritting his teeth against the pain. “Have to…reverse the polarity…”

“Doctor?”

“Stay there, Rose. I’ve got a plan.”

“Does it involve not dying?”

“Hopefully.” As dark light poured out of the console into the egg, he flipped a few switches and collapsed to the decking, unconscious.


	34. Trapped on the Rykov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jack Harkness during _The Deviant Strain_.

The door shook as the tentacled monsters tried to get to him. Jack looked around desperately. He was trapped inside the torpedo room of a derelict submarine with no obvious means of escape. 

No obvious means…

Turning to a set of controls, he pulled a lever. The nearby torpedo tube opened, allowing water to pour in. It was bitterly cold.

“Flooding a confined space and then swimming through a torpedo tube without drowning or freezing to death?” Jack shivered. “As plans go, it’s not great.” The door creaked and he glanced worriedly at it. “Still it’s better than the alternative.”


	35. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, and Rose before “Night of the Whisper” (Destiny of the Doctor)

“Why are we doing this?”

The Doctor typed on a computer screen. “You saw what happened.”

“Can’t the cops handle it?” 

“Wolfsbane’s too powerful. It’s up to us.” 

Jack Harkness grinned. “Sounds like an undercover job.” 

“Exactly.” The computer spat out three credentials and he handed one to Jack. “You’re now a journalist with _The Daily Galaxy_. I’ll pose as an agent for New New New Scotland Yard to find out what the police know-“

“What about me?” Rose asked eagerly.

“You’ve the most important job of all…as a waitress at Wolfsbane’s casino.”

Her smile faded. “You’re kidding, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose always gets the worst jobs.


End file.
